This Is Totally Your Fault
by AsiraK-KarisA
Summary: I didn't even want to come to the Mountain today. But I did, and now that twerp won't stop laughing. Stupid boys and their stupid perverted jokes… {Totally pointless drabble/First person practice/Relentless plot bunny}


_I honestly don't know where this came from...Well I do, but it's really weird. It actually steamed from two events and just kind of came together._

_The first thing was a pillow. (PS:Me and my oldest sister have a habit of naming inanimate objects- don't ask why, we just do) _

_So back in February both my parents and sisters got all new bed stuff. Pillows, sheets, bed spreads, the whole shazam. I didn't get anything because we didn't have the money to get everyone new things and I volunteered to go until we could without. Because both of my pillows were apparently really bad my oldest sister gave me one of her new ones to use until I got new bed I've been using her pillow since three days age when we went out shopping and got me bed stuff finally._

_I got two new pillows and ruefully had to part with my sister's pillow because I no longer needed it. So yesterday she came upstairs into my room and asked for her pillow back. Being the natural drama queen I am (not really) I threw a whole fake sob act saying that I couldn't part with 'Richard' which is the random name I pulled out of my ass because we were in love and eloping to my closet. I then proceeded to lock myself in my closet for about thirty minutes while my sister tried to get me out. _

_When my dad finally pulled me out and gave the pillow back to my sister she winked at me and said "I know it's hard to part with a Grayson, but it must be done. He will miss you." and she left._

_The second thing was a joke I got from my friend Esme- one I actually used in the Authors note of one of my Now You See Me chapters._

_To make this simple, Esme is an amazing artist. So last year during class she was trying to finish a drawing for her aunt or something and the boy sitting next to her keep knocking her arm around to mess it up. After so long she just got fed up with it and scratched his arm with her insanely sharp claw/nails and yelled out in the middle of a silent class room "God! You are such a Richard! Just get off me!"_

_Funny thing is- his name was Richie. _

_For anyone who actually read all that, bless you. And may you enjoy my 'hilarious' drabble/plot bunny._

* * *

I wasn't in the mood.

I _so _wasn't in the mood for this. I knew I shouldn't have even come today. My damn cramps had been indicator enough, and so was my stupid PMS short fuse. I had already had a sucky day at school, the stupid Dick Grayson freshman having had refused to leave me alone all day. I swear I almost dislocated his shoulder twice. There was no point to even come. We had _just _come back from a mission and they would most defiantly contact me if there was a new one. I could have been at home, helping my Mom make dinner or doing laundry or some equally house wife type activity. Maybe even just relaxing for once with a nice heating pad to bash off the twists my stomach was preforming. But here I was, at the Mountain. Locked in a closet. With Robin. _Locked in a closet with Robin._

Why was I even still on this team?

"This is totally your fault, Artemis." Robin muttered finally. He shifted, his elbow digging even further into my stomach. The result wasn't pleasant, and I did my best to twist my torso away. All that did was cause him to spread out even further.

I almost growled at him, but I had enough self-respect and control to hold it back.

"My fault?" I hissed at him. This close proximity was doing nothing but make me uncomfortable and helping my already bad attitude become worse. Something even I was surprised it could do. I couldn't even see the brat, but I could feel him. I struck out to where I though his arm would most likely be but ended up hitting his back instead. Not that I really cared. "He's _your_ best friend! This is your fault!"

I could practically feel him roll his eyes. "He's your boyfriend, not mine."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Oh that's adorable. Haven't you seen all the Birdflash that's spreading around the internet like a disease? It's _all_ the hype these days."

Robin didn't even react. "Whatever, Spitfire."

I glared at him, even if he couldn't see it. Well, he might have been able too. Bats were freaky like that. "Don't call me that."

"Call you what?" Robin teased, a smirk most likely growing on his face. "Spitfire? Because I think it fits. You know, sometimes Wally calls you-"

A loud knock on the metal door of the closet cut him off. "Artemis? Robin? Are you both still ok?" M'gann's asked through the door effectively cutting of my thoughts of strangling Robin just to make this easier. "We've almost got the lock on the door fixed, so it won't be long until we can get you out."

"Can't Supey just tear the thing off?" Robin almost whined. I rolled my eyes at him. We both knew why he couldn't but I let myself hope that Conner would do it anyway. Maybe if I pretended I was dying or something. I felt like I was anyway. That might work.

This time Kaldur answered instead, his calm voice disoriented through the thick door. "I am sorry my friends, but we cannot. Black Canary has forbid such destruction of the Mountain. You will just have to wait until it is unlocked."

Robin sunk as further into the wall he was smashed against as he could, which _surprise surprise _wasn't very far. I had my back pressed against the back wall of the closet and Robin squeezed in front of me. Honestly, why couldn't Wally have shoved us into a bigger closet so I could at least maim the kid with more elbow room? I have to admit though, it had been worse at first. Hands were most defiantly where they shouldn't have been and I almost punched the Robin in the face on instinct…Well I would have if I had had the room to do it.

The light wasn't even working in here – although Robin should probably be relieved about that. When Wally had sped by, knocking the Boy Wonder and myself in here, Robin's sun glasses had fallen off and shattered on the floor. I could still hear the pieces crack under my feet if I moved too much.

I huffed in annoyance. How hard was it to crack an electronic lock made by _Wally?_ "Where's Kid Idiot anyway? He has a date with my fist when I get out of here."

Robin snickered. "Don't you mean your lips?"

Self-respect and control be damned, I growled at the twerp, punching him in the back again for good measure.

"_Forget Birdflash and Spitfire, I'm pretty sure Traught is the new fan favorite and most defiantly mine. So adorable!_" Wally mocked. His voice was filtered with static, but I could recognize the dead man who put me in this situation. It came from the Boy Wonder's side of the closet.

"Was that Wally?" Conner asked from outside, having apparently stayed even when M'gann and Kaldur left to continue work on the lock in the Monitor Womb.

"Yeah, it is." I called out, a bit of anger dabbing in my voice. My stomach twisted again, the dull throb in my side becoming a little worse.

Robin shuffled around, elbowing and hip bumping me a few times to get whatever device Wally had called over. I elbowed him back, not really caring if he was holding some Bat technology thing. It could be worth twelve billion and one freaking dollars, leave me working for them for the rest of my life to pay it off and forever in debt to Bats and his Boy Blunder and I really wouldn't care less at this point. Squinting in the almost pitch black darkness I could make out something shaped similarly to an old fashion walkie talkie.

I snorted. "What are you, five? You guys have matching walkie talkies?"

My hand rubbed gentle circles on my side to try and relieve some of the pain. Why hadn't I taken some damn medication before I left? This might have at least been bearable if I had.

Robin didn't directly respond, but mumbled something most likely unpleasant under his breath. He pressed the button on the talkie's side and a loud static filled up the small space. I clenched my teeth to keep from striking out at him because- _god_ _that was loud_. I could almost make out the stumble outside the door as Conner moved away from the sudden spike of volume.

"Wally let us out of here." Robin said with a deadly calm voice into the hand held machine. Robin released the button and the static stopped.

The static started up again a few seconds later. _"No way dude! Not until you guys kiss." _He laughed his obnoxious laugh and you could hear the suggestive expression he was wearing in his tone. _"Or, y'know."_ He laughed again and the static went away.

I could feel bile rise up in the back of my throat almost as fast as my anger was. That was it. That was _it_. I can't do this anymore.

In a split second decision I pretty much tackled Robin as best I could. We crashed to the floor in a mess of limbs, my bare arms barley processing the tinted glass pricking into them as I wrestled the walkie talkie from Robin's hands. The boy defiantly didn't give up without a fight, tossing and turning, even pulling at my ponytail in an attempt to get up. In the end of it I was straddling him, holding the talkie out of his reach as he thrashed around under me. My stomach was on fire as my thumb jammed down the button and we were attack by the same sound annoying static I swear might just haunt my nightmares from now on.

"Listen Kid _Deadman_ you better let us out now or when I get out I'll make sure you won't have anything to _y'know_ with unless they can somehow surgically reattach it." I hissed, my voice full of pent up anger and venom. "So, I'll only say it one more time. Let. Us. Out. Of. Here. Now." I released the button, sliding towards the door and off Robin's chest.

My back pressed against the cold steel of the automatic door that had caused me so much frustration for the last however long I had been in here.

The Boy Wonder scrambled to his feet, catching the talkie when I tossed it in his general direction and it plopped against the front of his sweatshirt. He brushed the bits of his sunglasses off his clothes, watching me carefully to see if I would explode again. I took a bit of pride in the fact that I had freaked him out, considering pretty much nothing scares him.

"_W-well if you put it that way..." _Wally chuckled nervously. _"I'll get the door."_

I crossed my arms over my chest, wilting a little at the now thundering pain in my stomach. That might have not been the best move, but if I got me out of here.

Robin waited a minute or so just to make sure I was still done before smirking. "Wow. Someone's on their period." He said only half amused.

I knew I shouldn't respond. That would only fuel the argument and keep it going. Give him more to shoot back at me. And really, I was just tired now. I just wanted to lay down for a hour, maybe a day, or a week or some really long period of time so I just don't have to deal with people or anything alive.

Sometimes I wish I listened to myself.

"Oh shut up Boy Blunder."

"Oooo," Robin drawled. "That's so original I think I just shed a tear. My heart is absolutely broken at the insult I don't think I can go on."

I glowered at him. "You're a dick, you know that?"

He suddenly burst out in laughter, his cackle slipping into it every few seconds here and there. I could feel my frustration rise again, and my hands coil into fists as I glared his way. When his laughs subsided enough he finally spoke. "You have no idea!" The chuckles started up again, almost harder than before.

A shuffling noise moved around outside the door that I barely payed any attention to. Robin didn't seem to notice it, having a good enough time on his side of the closet. Some voices began to pitch back and forth from the other side. My eye began to twitch almost in melody with the ache in my stomach and my anger pulsed again.

How many fits could I throw in one miserable day? A good few, actually.

Just as the door finally slid open my emotions took over. I pressed even closer, kneeing the little dwarf in the crotch. I stomped out as he bent over in pain, plowing my way past the surprised Team before pausing and thinking better of it. With a quick turn and another leg movement, Wally was doubled over as well. Satisfied and exhausted I continued down the hall, not even bothering to turn around and apologize.

"Stupid boys and their stupid perverted jokes."

* * *

_So there you go. _

_I'm not really sure why I'm actually posting it. I just kind of typed this out as practice in first person for an up coming story that's in first person and because the idea just was begging to be put on thumb drive (I'd say paper, but I never write stories on paper unless it's a last resort situation)_

_That and I've just been having some really stupid frustrating things going on lately. But whatever..._

_So tell me, did I capture a thoroughly annoyed and PMSing young teenage girl? I was trying to think about what Artemis would so in this situation._

* * *

**Review? :)**


End file.
